


Movie Night

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little something for all the Phantom fans out there!</p><p>After a hard day mopping up Inferno's mess Reiji wants nothing more than to relax back at the apartment. It's strange how a late night movie together can reveal your true feelings! Especially with Cal watching another gangster flick on TV again! This could be an eventful night! Cal/Reiji Oneshot! MILD ROMANCE WITHIN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Phantom story I wrote a long time ago! I'm more than happy to share it with you all!
> 
> Here we have ourselves another Cal/Reiji oneshot. It's set sometime during the Cal Arc of the DVD game! Well, there's a section at the beginning of her plotline where she gets drunk. They don't show it in the anime though, so I thought I'd elaborate on it here. Please Enjoy!

** Movie Night  
**

It was hopefully going to be a quiet night for Zwei tonight. That was something he had become largely unaccustomed to as of late. It always seemed like Inferno required his services for something in the past few weeks! He had to remove a troublesome mafia boss here, or silence a nosy witness there and it was becoming so very tiresome. Tonight his plan was to get home from this job trailing the Yakuza and relax.

Earlier that day he decided to leave Cal at the Loft so he could get his job done. It was a true enough fact that she had potential, vast potential no doubt. A surveillance job was something he could get done better when he worked alone though.

Sighing softly, Phantom backed his car into the usual parking space and calmly cut the engine. After yanking the keys from the ignition the door was swung open by a nudge from the side of his foot, and from there he stepped out on to the sidewalk. The light breeze from the cool night air in LA set his tired mind as ease, allowed his usually razor-sharp senses to relax for a moment.  
-

When he found himself looking up at the window of his tiny studio apartment a smile came upon his face. The dim light could be seen flickering through the window from where he stood. That meant Cal was home no doubt. That wasn't the only thing on his mind at this time of night, however.

A couple of days ago he had Lizzy grab him some beer from the store. It was a strange affair… This young man killed for a living, followed orders like a machine, even descended into the depths of hell when commanded. He classed all of those things as daily parts of his life and yet he wasn't legally at the age where he could buy beer from a Store. That legal triviality was bypassed on a regular basis though, by pretty much all of his superiors when he asked. Hell, Claudia was quite adamant he have a couple of drinks when he was over at her place on guard duty.

One thing was on his mind at this time of night. Well, two to be precise. He wanted to make his way upstairs to that couch and crack open a beer. So off he went, he put his key into the front door and opened it up with a soft CLICK of the lock. From there it was going to be clear sailing up the staircase.

His feet pattered softly across the wooden floors of the old rundown apartment building until they came to a stop outside the door to his Loft apartment. He could hear the faint sound of television from behind the door.

"Wait a second…" Reiji uttered aloud.

Then it occurred to him. He remembered what he previously allowed himself to forget with his job this evening. His recollection of the thought made the faintest chuckle escape his lips.

"De Niro's showing on TV tonight…"

It wasn't something Reiji took an interest in during his earlier years in Japan. No way would Cal forget something as important as an Action movie though. She saw it as part of her training regimen in many ways. Hell, any movie with explosions and shoot outs she would prime herself to watch with intent.

* * *

As soon as the Japanese man swung open the door he saw her. There she was parked on the couch, bouncing up and down rather energetically, swinging her fists and quoting movie lines! The second she saw Reiji get back her attention was drawn away from the Box though! Miss Devens let out a playful chuckle and hopped off the couch.

"Reiji, you're back!" She beamed with a smile.

Something was the slightest bit off though. As she walked closer to him Reiji instantly noticed her footsteps where a little staggered. There was also a faint whiff in the air… It was a smell he knew well from his time working for Inferno, alcohol… When Cal got close she lost her footing and Reiji had to catch her. There she was slumped, giggling a little to herself.

"HIC! How was… your day? HIC!" The young lady slurred out.

Reiji took Cal by the hand softly so he could guide her to the couch she could sit. What he saw next pretty much answered all the questions he had too. The Five Million that belonged to the Yakuza had been moved back into its sports bag and stashed away at the foot of the bedroom door. Taking its place on the coffee table where four empty beer bottles. They sat neatly beside a couple of hamburger wrappers. Somebody certainly did put her feet up and relax tonight!

Such a thought made Reiji sigh mentally. It was exactly the same the first night Cal moved in here. She took all of his beer out of the fridge to make space for her burgers! After that they ended up drinking the whole bunch of drinks between themselves!

Mr Azuma sat Cal down with a slightly irritated expression. From there he put his feet up and turned to direct his gaze at her.

"You've been drinking, Cal..." He began rather calmly.

It wasn't the fact she was drinking that surprised him. When she lived with Judy she was a resident of South Central, Bloodies Turf. The youth around that area got tied into all kinds of crazy situations. Alcohol, guns, drugs… Hell, at one point Cal pretty much admitted that she drank at times under Judy's care.

"Yeaaaahh… That's true Reiji, but… I didn't drink it all… LOOK!"

She spun around to point at the fridge, "Go see!"

Reiji gave a dismissive shrug as he hopped up to go inspect the fridge. Cal was still smiling away like always in his company. When he swung that refrigerator door open his young assistant was quick to jump in again.

"Seee? I only opened up the six pack on the top shelf!"

True to her word, the only thing that was open was the six pack of beer on the shelf, beside the chicken marinade. The Phantom was slightly irked by this point, but what could he really do? It was true that Cal was only a couple of years younger. Despite being the younger of the two, she did live a much older lifestyle when she was living in South Central too. It wasn't really something Reiji could do anything about. He'd treated her like a young lady since she moved in anyway, not just a little girl.

Shrugging it off, Reiji reached into the fridge to claim the other six-pack on the shelf below, "You could've just asked. That's what I was getting at."

He turned on his heels and nudged the fridge door shut before moving to sit back down beside Cal.

Once he sat back on the couch his roommate's attention was glued the TV. De Niro was pulling a gun on somebody and she was getting really enthusiastic over the affair. It made Reiji quite curious too! Given his line of work he never bought into Crime movies. They seemed to cut too close to his real line of work!

Still, he decided to ask a few questions, get the conversation rolling for the night. The Asian man cracked the top off a beer with the opener on his keys, did the same for Cal too, and slid another cold one her way. This little lady could drink, no two ways about that.

"Okay then! Cal! What's this movie called? I don't recall seeing it back home in Japan."

After hearing Reiji's slight interest in the movie Miss Devens was really quick to respond. She took a swig of her beverage with thirst quenching intent. Once the beer bottle was on the table again her lips curved into a smile.

"It's called Goodfellas! Well ya see… it starts with this guy called Henry and-"

This conversation ended up carrying on for quite a while, well into the next thirty minutes of the movie in fact. Cal pretty much explained the last thirty minutes of the plot while the events played out before their eyes on-screen. Even though he didn't want to admit it either, Reiji really did find himself the slightest bit intrigued.

* * *

**At The End of the Movie**

Reiji found himself slumping into the back of the couch while the credits rolled. By that point he was on to his second beer, almost ready to make a move on his third. While he did prefer spirits in terms of booze, he found that beer actually went down rather nicely. It even helped him sleep every now and again, which Reiji saw a blessing considering his mind-set some evenings.

"That movie was nothing like my life." He chucked before finishing his drink.

That comment made Cal let out a light giggle while she caressed the beer bottle in her hand with one of her thumbs, "Hey Reiji…"

His gaze fell upon her, "Hmm?"

"Well… HIC!" At that moment a light pink flush had found its way to Cal's cheeks.

She looked so shy and innocent compared to her usual strong-willed self for a second, "Thanks… Well… For agreeing to help me avenge Judy I mean… I'm grateful and…"

In all truth it was the only thing Reiji could do to protect Cal from a cruel fate at Inferno's hands. If anything, he really didn't have a choice. Still, the thought that she was grateful for his help made him feel the slightest touch of warmth in his usually empty heart.

Azuma placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave a little nod, "Hey… It's no problem. You're my assistant after all, right?"

At this point Cal's smile had become so warm and affectionate, "Yeaaahhh, but it's not just that… After spending the past couple of months here I… Reiji…"

Her eyes shot straight up to connect with Reiji's at that point! Her gaze was burning hot, filled with so much trust, affection and compassion, "I kinda think… You're a really nice guy…"

Those words from the young lady sat on the couch beside him really struck home. They weren't like any words he had heard from Claudia in the past… Not just honey to sweeten him into acting at her behest. They were genuine and from the heart, deep words that where conveyed with love and honesty. It still took Reiji aback though… He truly didn't know how to process a truly earnest show of compassion in his broken soul…

When he eventually made a comment, it was perhaps one of the most stupid things a guy could possibly say in this kind of situation…

"Is this the booze talking Cal? Hmmm?"

As soon as he uttered those words he saw the expression of Miss Devens change. Her aura became a little fiery! The intensity of her gaze increased while her eyes narrowed a little.

"Jerk…" She kicked him playfully in the shin.

Cal snuggled herself a little closer and exhaled softly, a faint smile crept onto her face all the while. She enjoyed being close to this guy more than anything in the world. All the time they spent together made her feel very happy, very grateful. He took her shopping, he bought her nice clothes, and he took her in and protected her from Isaac and the Bloodies.

None of that was the true reason she cared for him so. In all honesty, it was purely because he showed his caring nature for her, buried deep beneath that silent facade that all the members of Inferno saw him portray. He helped her by choice, protected her because he didn't want to see another innocent suffer.

"I really mean it Reiji… I don't care about your past, if you're the Phantom, some hit man… Any of that crap. You might act all tough, but in there somewhere, you've got a heart…"

Those words made Reiji's entire core freeze up… He felt his chest stiffen, his breathing become difficult. It wasn't because of any underlying malice in Cal's words either. It was because they were truly sincere and spoken from within.

The moments slid by like they lasted forever. Eventually, the great Phantom of inferno was able to muster the strength to speak, "Cal… Thanks… Really…"

"Besides…" She giggled.

Her soft, pale hand found its way to Reiji's cheek. He was so overwhelmed by her compassionate feelings that he found himself unable to move. This was like nothing he ever shared with Claudia. He could see the love, the strength and the compassion burning in her powerful dark eyes.

"I told ya before, Reiji… You totally suck at lying…"

Right then and there Cal leaned in out of nowhere and pressed her soft lips against Reiji's rather aggressively. Her supple fingers caressed his cheeks as she connected their lips in a moist embrace. The light haired girl with freckles had no intentions of letting her feelings be denied here. She was a strong young lady who experienced much conflict and pain in her short life. She knew how closed off Reiji was about his feelings, and Miss Devens wasn't going to back down until this guy knew how she felt…

Cal eventually felt her heart flutter as Reiji's arms coiled their way around her fragile form. He embraced her strongly and held her close, kissing her back in a moment of heart pounding passion that made a tiny moan of bliss escape from her.

Eventually they parted and an exhausted looking Cal Devens flopped against his chest and sighed. Her small hands found their way to his shirt and tugged upon it softly as she snuggled close and wrapped her legs around his toned middle.

"I'm really starting to like you Reiji…" Cal whispered

Even though he couldn't say those same words back, he did find it in his heart to hold her tighter. At that point her sleepy eyes had closed. Looks like it was time for her to take a nap!

What they shared for those brief moments really did make Reiji think… Truly and deeply! Even though he couldn't say it aloud, it was very much starting to feel it in his heart… She was making his bitterness slowly fade, his coldness thaw.

' _The longer we're together like this Cal, the more I want to keep you safe… I find myself wanting to shield you from all this bullshit… That's what makes me feel so afraid….'_

In his heart Reiji knew that the longer he kept Cal here, the longer she would be forced to walk down this dark path with him. The future was so dangerous and so uncertain for his female accomplice. Yet she was slowly helping him find his heart again, and that made all the risks worth it, right?

When he gazed down at her peacefully sleeping form part of him truly wanted to believe that was true… He smiled silently. At least they had nights like these.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Phantom doesn't seem to get a lot of credit, but I'm a big Cal/Reiji fan myself, so I do write about them from time to time! Please feel free to leave some feedback if you like, and thanks again for taking the time to read this!


End file.
